Shatterd Mind
by Ren Dori
Summary: Lucius visits Severus and discovers something shocking.
1. Restoring the Peace

Restoring the Peace

Lucius Malfoy walked up the dark dirty ally of an unknown road in London. He pulled his long black coat around himself as a ghost of wind blows through the ally way.

He walks up to Spinners End were his best friend and Godfather to his son lives.

When Severus answers Lucius gives him a small smile.

"So do I finally have the honour of entering your domain?" he asks as he shakes Severus' hand.

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded stepping aside.

As Lucius entered he was appalled to see the state of the living room.

The living room was dark and dingy, with spiders hanging from the wall in every possible place. There was one single armchair in the corner with a bookshelf that was falling apart behind it to it's left and a small dusty table to the right had a glass of whine upon it with an old tattered book.

"My God dear Severus how can you live like this?" he asked in hushed tone as he looked around.

"It's not a question of how, It is that I must. I can not afford anything else" he says quietly sitting in the single armchair with a sigh.

"Oh Sev you should have told me I could have helped you, In fact I am going to" he said walking over to him and kneeling in front of him placing his hands upon Severus' knees.

"Why. Why would you do that?" Severus asked quietly looking down at him with a look of despair that only Lucius would see.

"Because you are my dearest friend" Lucius replied rubbing his knees.

He then stood taking Severus hands and pulled him up into a hug tightly.

After a few minutes they parted, with Lucius arms still around hi waist.

"Lets us discuss designs, you may choose whatever you desire, money is not a problem" Lucius told him.

So they set to work discussing and researching designs for the whole house.


	2. Walking the Past

Walking the Past

Lucius stayed at Severus' that night ringing Draco to tell him that and what they were doing.

As the sun filtered into the tiny bedroom Lucius' eyes fluttered open and rested on Severus who lay curled up in his arms with a small smile on his face.

He grinned at him and brushed a strand hair out of his face and ran a hand through his dark locks.

Ten minutes later Severus awakes and looks up at Lucius smiling.

"Good morning Severus, did you sleep well?" Lucius asked.

"Yes better then most nights and only because I knew you were here protecting me" he said softly.

Lucius nodded and got up pulling Severus with him.

"Why don't you go have a bath while I make breakfast" Lucius said pushing him towards the bathroom. Severus chuckled and went in and started the bath.

Lucius walked down and sighed at the state of the kitchen.

It was ever so dark and had only one light bulb hanging from the ceiling that barley worked.

He rummaged through the practically empty cupboards and found some bread, eggs and pepper and cinnamon.

He threw some eggs pepper and cinnamon into a bowel and beat it.

Then he dipped some bread in and put it into a pan and cooked it making eggy bread.

When Severus came down breakfast was laid out.

There was a cloth that should have been white but was more grey covering the table and two plates with the food on and next to each a glass of water. In the middle of them were some flowers in a glass of water.

Severus stood stunned.

"Lucius, how did you do all this?" he asked.

Lucius smiled and took his hand leading him to a seat.

"I found the cloth in a cupboard and the flowers I conjured. I wanted to treat you right cos by god you deserve it." Lucius said then sat himself.

Severus blushed and started to eat enjoying it very much.

After this they set to work and getting rubbish and unwanted things out the house and cleaning and scrubbing the place down ready to be painted.

The kitchen was to be pastel blue with white tiles above.

As they were painting the lower part of the wall pastel blue Severus started to talk about his past.

"I could never satisfy them, never make them proud" Severus said when they sat on the floor in the lounge against the wall.

"but you are a wonderful person, whatever could they say you did wrong" Lucuis asked an am round him.

"I couldn't satisfy fathers needs, he … he would treat me as his slave and beat me. He … he raped me!" Severus said stammering the last part.

Lucius gasped and pulled him into a fierce hug and ran a hand through his hair as Severus sobbed into his chest.

"it's ok Sev im here, you are safe. They are both gone, they can't have you" Lucius soothed.

Severus nodded tightening his grip around Lucius.

They sat there hugging each other until the paint dried. They then tiled the top half and set to work on the cupboards and such.


	3. A Dark Flame

A Dark Flame

After a long days work in the living room both sat on the cream two-seated sofa Severus' head resting on Lucius' shoulder.

Severus sighed looking around at what they had done.

The walls were earthy brown and the floor a dark mahogany. The sofas cream and sitting opposite an original eighteenth century fireplace Lucius had given him.

There were plants dotted around and flowers in glasses.

"Thank you so much Lucius, this is so kind of you" he said an arm wrapped round Lucius'.

'You're my best mate I would do anything for you" Lucius said smiling at him a hand running through his hair.

They sat there smiling at one another. Then without saying a word they both leaned in and kissed. A soft innocent kiss but so much passion.


	4. Dancing in the Shadows

Dancing in the shadows

Both Lucius and Severus flopped onto the bed with relief when they finally finished the house.

The bedroom had dark blue walls and a black carpet. The bed had black silk covers with matching pillows. There was also two beside tables with lamps with white shades. Lastly there was a wardrobe to the left.

"Wow this is amazing! Thank you Lucius so much" Severus said hugging Lucius.

"Anything for you" he said kissing him.

Severus kissed him back as tiers started to fall.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lucius asked softly wiping the tiers away.

"This is just all so amazing and for you to be here with me, it's overwhelming" he said sobbing.

"Oh love it's ok come here" he said kissing him deeply.

Severus kissed him back desperately hands travailing over his chest and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sev love are you sure your ready? After what your father did I understand if you can't" Lucius said softly hugging him close.

"It's ok, I want this, I always have" Severus replied kissing down his neck.

Lucius moaned happily letting Severus do as he pleased.

Slowly they undressed one another and made love by the light of the moon.

Later both lay sweaty and panting in each other's arms.

"I love you Lucius" Severus said kissing him.

"I love you two' Lucius replied.


	5. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

Three years later Lucius had long since moved in with Severus and they had been married for two of these years. Lucius had left Draco and harry and their sons Star and Jessie the manor.

Lucius and Severus went on to adopt two wonderful boys called Koda and Dragon.

Laughter could be heard drifting from the Snape household garden. Jessie, Star, Koda and Dragon all playing with water pistols on brooms while Draco, Harry, Lucius and Severus sat watching nattering about work and such.

Severus' thoughts barley drifted to his past and father and if they did he would soon be distracted by Lucius who could read his thoughts in a second and easily distract him with a snogg or wiggly of an eyebrow.


End file.
